1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine generator and more specifically to signal line wiring in the nacelle of the wind turbine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wind turbine generator is an aggregate of many electrical/electronic devices and mechanical devices, and achieves efficient power generation through their coordinated operations. For example, a pitch control system is provided in a rotor head, and a gear box, a generator, an electric power converting device, a yaw control system, and other auxiliary systems (a hydraulic system, a lubrication system and so on) are provided in a nacelle. These devices are controlled by a controller (typically, a nacelle control board provided in the nacelle). The controller detects statuses of the respective devices and the wind condition by using measuring devices and sensors provided in various positions of the wind turbine generator, and optimally controls the electric/electronic devices and the mechanical devices within the wind turbine generator, in response to the detected statuses and wind condition.
In a wind turbine generator, in which a large number of electric/electronic and mechanical devices operate cooperatively, a large number of signal lines are used for transmitting electrical signals. The respective devices of the wind turbine generator need to be connected with signal lines which supply control signals for control of the respective devices. Moreover, the respective measuring devices and sensors need to be connected with signal lines for transmitting detection signals to the controller. Thus, a large number of signal lines are wired in the nacelle of the wind turbine generator. In association therewith, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0293260 A1 discloses a connector structure for flowing a great current in a wind turbine generator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,424 discloses a bus structure for transmitting great electric power in a wind turbine generator.
One problem is difficulty in the wiring of the signal lines in the nacelle. An increase in the number of signal lines necessitates a long time for the wiring of the signal lines and may also cause increased wiring mistakes. With such background, there is a need of providing a technique that makes it easy to wire a large number of signal lines in the nacelle of the wind turbine generator.